


Consequences Be Damned

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Episode: s04e10 Paper Hearts, Episode: s06e03 Triangle, Fox Mulder Angst, Fox Mulder Torture, M/M, Paddling, Post-Episode: s06e03 Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Mulder must now face the consequences of his trip to the Bermuda Triangle.





	Consequences Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes a reference to the episode "Triangle" and a small reference to the episode "Paper Hearts".

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Assistant Director Skinner's office  
10:13 AM 

"You asked to see me, sir?" Mulder asked as he opened the door to his ex-boss' office. 

"Yeah, sit down." Skinner requested as he removed his glasses and leaned back in his chair. 

Mulder closed the door then moved to sit down, eyeing Skinner suspiciously. 

Skinner watched his ex-agent, seeing the anxiety he was trying desperately to hide from his face. Sitting up, he said,  
"Agent Mulder, I'm glad to see you’re back to work. Are you feeling better from your little rendezvous to Bermuda?" 

Mulder blinked, then paused before he spoke. "Yes, sir, I am - thank you." 

He wrung his hands nervously, out of sight from Skinner. He couldn't figure out what was on Skinner's mind and it was very disconcerting. 

"Sir, if I may ask, what’s this all about? I'm sure you didn't call me here to ask me how I was feeling." 

Skinner gave him a slight smirk. "Well, Agent Mulder, I am concerned, but you're right-- I didn't ask you here just for that." 

Mulder gave him a curious expression. Skinner leaned back in his chair again, letting out a sigh. 

"Agent Mulder, tell me a little about your trip to Bermuda." 

Mulder gave him a puzzled look. "What, sir?" 

"Your trip to Bermuda. Why did you go there?" Skinner inquired. 

"Sir, wasn't this explained to you already?" 

"Yes, Agent Mulder, but I want to hear it from you." Skinner gave Mulder one of his patented glares. 

Mulder began to squirm. *Same old Skinner*, he thought. He hasn't lost his ability to do this to me... 

He swallowed then began his explanation: 

"Well, sir-- I heard that the Queen Ann had surprisingly materialized on the Sargasso Sea near the coast of Bermuda. You can imagine the amazement of everyone who had heard this news. I had to get out there to see for myself, so I went to Bermuda and chartered a power boat out of Hamilton Harbor." 

Skinner considered what Mulder said for a moment then asked, "How did you know exactly where to go?" 

"Those three guys I know, the Lone Gunmen-- they constructed a map of the location for me from the radar scan. " 

"Were they the only ones who knew about your little trip?" Skinner asked, glare still intact. 

"Yes, sir. I knew they could help me. I knew I could trust them." 

"So you didn't tell your partner, Agent Scully? She is still your partner, isn't she?" 

Mulder gave Skinner another puzzled look. "Yes, she's still my partner-- but I didn't think I needed to involve her in this... sir." 

"You didn't think you needed to involve your partner in an investigation." 

"It wasn't really an investigation, sir. I was just curious and wanted to check this out for myself." 

"So what you're telling me is you didn't get permission to investigate this, you went out there on your own and alone without back-up from your partner." 

Mulder nervously licked his lips, swallowing. "Yes, sir. I didn't think I needed permission. This was on my personal time." 

Skinner got up from his desk and walked over to the window. Mulder's eyes followed him. He turned around folding his arms, as he walked back to his desk and sat on the edge—directly in front of Mulder. 

"Agent Mulder, I’ve noticed in your explanation of recent events, you seem to use the phrase-- ‘I didn’t think’ several times. In my opinion, this is precisely your problem. You don't think," Skinner told him in an even tone that was eerily calm and measured. 

Mulder looked up in his ex-boss' face with a slight frown. 

**What the hell was this all about?**

"Sir..." 

"I'm not finished, Agent Mulder. Now-- I know you must have forgotten certain Bureau procedures. Lord knows it wouldn’t be the first time." 

Skinner moved from the front of his desk and went back to sit down behind it. He watched Mulder purse his lips, letting him know that he wasn't pleased with that statement. Unmoved, Skinner continued, 

"Agent Mulder, you are an agent for the FBI. This means you don't have the same freedoms as the average citizen. You can't just disregard the Bureau's protocol and procedure whenever you feel like it-- even if it is on your personal time." 

Mulder shifted his eyes down, resting them on the top of Skinner's desk, his lips still pursed. He kept his gaze there as Skinner continued, 

"You should have at least notified Scully of your plans even if you had no intention of having her come with you-- which I might add, you should have done. The smart thing to do in any situation is to always have your back covered. For Christ's sake, Mulder-- you learned that during your first year at the academy!" 

Skinner's voice was growing more and more angry as he spoke. This situation was really pissing him off. Mulder was relieved Skinner was no longer his boss and didn't have the authority to take his anger out on him. But if this was so, why was he sitting here getting reamed-- like old times...? 

Mulder bought his eyes up and centered them on the face of the very peeved Assistant Director. 

"If I may speak now, sir," Mulder said with innocent doe eyes. 

Skinner just glared at him. Mulder took a deep breath before he spoke, 

"Sir, I couldn't tell Agent Scully about my trip. She probably wouldn't have let me go. She would have thought it was just another wild goose chase-- but I knew it wasn't. I decided not to tell her and go on my own. I didn't believe anything was going to happen to me," Mulder concluded leaning forward in his chair, giving Skinner his most determined demeanor. 

"Regardless of the reason, you still ignored protocol and procedure," Skinner stated. 

Skinner watched as Mulder rolled his eyes at the statement. 

"You can roll your eyes all you want, Agent Mulder-- but you have done this for the last time!" Skinner barked, into Mulder's face. 

Mulder watched wide eyed as Skinner opened his desk drawer. 

**Oh no, he can't be reaching for what I think he's reaching for. He's not my boss anymore-- he can't do anything to me. I won't have it!**

He continued to follow Skinner's every movement as he put something on his lap. Mulder couldn't quite see what it was, because the object was hidden behind the desk. 

"Agent Mulder, do you remember the last time you screwed up like this?" 

Mulder thought for a moment. "I took that paper hearts monster to Boston," Mulder answered. 

"Do you remember what happened after I brought you back to DC?" 

Mulder gave Skinner an embarrassed glance then clenched his jaw. "I was reprimanded, sir." 

"How, Agent Mulder?" 

Mulder looked at Skinner with a shocked expression. 

**He couldn't have possibly forgotten. I'll remember that day for the rest of my life**. 

"You know how, sir," he said with an indignant tone. Skinner heard the tone, loud and clear. 

"I asked you a question, Agent Mulder and I expect you to give me an answer!" Skinner was practically yelling. 

Mulder swallowed hard then closed his eyes. As he opened them again, he slowly --in a quiet, little boy voice-- answered his ex-boss' question, keeping his eyes down. 

"You...you p...paddled me, sir." Mulder could feel his face flushing crimson. 

"That's right-- and why did I do that?" Skinner asked, his voice once again eerily calm. 

**Because you're an evil son of a bitch, that's why** 

Mulder sighed loudly, then answered, "Because...I disregarded protocol and procedure ." 

**Christ, this statement might as well be tattooed on my ass** 

"Right again-- two for two. Now, let's see if you could make it three for three. What do you think should happen to you for this current offense?" 

Mulder's head snapped up and he looked Skinner straight in the eyes.  
"NOTHING!" He yelled, getting up and moving towards the door. "You are NOT my boss anymore. You have NO authority to do anything to me ever again...sir!"  
Mulder was about to place his hand on the doorknob, when he heard Skinner's roar once more. 

"Get your ass back over here-- right now, Agent Mulder! I may not be your boss anymore but I am an Assistant Director of the FBI. I did not dismiss you!" 

Mulder froze, realizing he was trapped. He knew he was already in hot-- no boiling-- water and it would be stupid to make things worse by continuing to walk out of the door. He reluctantly turned around and came back to sit in front of Skinner. He refused to give him any eye contact. He stared straight ahead, resigned to remain like this until he was dismissed. 

Skinner leaned across his desk, moving closer to Mulder. 

"I know you weren't reprimanded for this incident by AD Kersh. He doesn't give a rat's ass about you," Skinner said, trying to control his anger. 

He continued after a moment, in a calmer voice, "You see, Agent Mulder, I do care. I always have. As long as I'm around, I will not stand by and see you get yourself killed for acting impulsively. You came close to drowning out there, actually dying-- and for what? Because of your incessant search to uncover every mystery known to man. You continue to do this without regard for your own personal safety. You know as well as I do you should be punished for this little stunt you pulled." Skinner paused to see if Mulder had anything to say, but he was met with silence and a dismissive stare, so he continued, 

"Agent Mulder, remember what I said just before I left your hospital room? I told you to get better because when you did, I was going to kick your butt-- but good. You remember me saying that, don't you? I believe you assumed I was joking. I'm here to tell you I wasn't-- and I'm about to make good on that promise." 

Mulder looked up at Skinner's face, his eyes moist. 

"I don't have to let you," he said in a whisper. 

"You're right, you don't. But you will-- and do you know why, Agent Mulder?" 

**Because I'm a damn fool**

Mulder just held his gaze, not blinking. 

"Because you know you deserve it. You are very aware of your recklessness and I believe you know that without someone there to pull back the reigns, you would be six feet under by now. I'm that someone. I'm the only one willing to go this far to protect you, Agent Mulder. I'm the only one who cares enough about you to do this. I hope you realize that." 

Mulder swallowed and chewed on his bottom lip. Skinner's words touched his heart. He knew Skinner must care for him. If he didn't, he wouldn't have bothered to ream and reprimand him so many times. He would have just gotten rid of him. And he was right about Kersh not giving a damn. He would just as well have him kill myself on one of his crazy investigations, rather than having to actually fire him. Mulder knew in the long run, his behavior would not be good for him or anyone around him. 

*Scully...*

Scully kept him in line, but more times than none he still did what he wanted to do. He realized all too well he needed a strong hand. Someone who was physically able to set him straight. He needed someone who could redirect him when he was going down the wrong path, a path that could mean sudden death. Of all the people in his life-- and there weren't that many-- Skinner was the only one he knew who was up to the challenge and able to do it. Plus, Skinner was someone he trusted... with his life. 

"Sir, I'm aware I should be reprimanded for what I've done," Mulder said, nervously wetting his lips, "but do I have to be punished with that thing?" Mulder motioned his head in the direction of the paddle he knew all too well Skinner was hiding under his desk. 

Skinner decided there was no sense hiding it anymore, so he brought it up and placed it in plain view on top of his desk. 

Mulder stared at it, remembering so well, the pain it cause to his unprotected bare bottom. He wasn't able to sit comfortably for days afterwards. His eyes returned to Skinner and he waited for what he prayed was the answer he wanted to hear. 

Skinner eyed him for a moment, then spoke, picking up the paddle. 

"Mulder, do you really think anything but this," he said holding up the paddle, "is going to drive the point home? You know as well as I do you are beyond a mere suspension or black mark on your record. We have been through all of this before-- and have come to the conclusion that this form of punishment is the only way to go, the only way get through that stubborn hide of yours." 

Mulder sighed loudly. He didn't want to admit it but Skinner was right. Damn him-- he was fucking right. After that first time, Mulder was always worried that it could happen again, so yeah, he did watch his step a little more. When the X-Files was taken from Skinner and given to Kersh, he figured he could breathe easy again. He knew Kersh probably wouldn't care what he did-- and if he did, he was certain he wouldn't use the same disciplinary tactics Skinner had. He had no idea something like this could actually happen...again. 

Skinner glanced at his watch. 

"Agent Mulder, we have to get on with this. I have a meeting in 45 minutes," he said, rising from his chair, paddle in hand. He walked around his desk towards his ex-agent. 

Mulder could feel the familiar sensations that marked the beginning of his impending doom. He began to breathe quicker and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. A heart attack would be welcomed right now, he thought. 

"Come on-- let's get this over with. Drop your pants and boxers then bend in front of the chair, with your hands resting on the arms." 

Skinner moved back to his desk, picking up the phone. 

"Kimberly, would you mind running a small errand for me?.. Thanks. Look, I need you to pick out a birthday card for my niece. She'll be 10 on Wednesday. Thanks Kimberly, you're a real gem. Call me as soon as you get back." Skinner hung up the phone and listened for his assistant to leave her desk. 

Mulder was slowly removing his suit jacket. 

"Agent, you're going to have to move a little faster than that unless you want Kimberly to come back and hear what we're doing in here." 

Skinner was now standing next to him, paddle in hand, waiting for him to position himself infront of the chair. 

The last thing Mulder wanted was for Skinner's secretary to hear anything, so he decided to move a little faster. He walked behind the chair and undid his belt, opening it, then unzipped his pants. Next, he let them drop to his ankles, then pushed his boxers down to join them. Afterwards, Mulder stood in front of the chair, with his head down. 

Skinner quickly moved behind him and pushed him down so his hands rested on the arms, then he slid Mulder's shirt up his back to reveal his momentarily pale, naked cheeks. He kept his hand on his back to keep the shirt in place. He could feel the younger man trembling. 

"Mulder you know this is necessary, don't you?" he asked, resting the paddle on one of Mulder's butt cheeks. 

"Y--yes, sir," Mulder stammered, lowering his head. 

"I'm doing this because I'm concerned for your well being and I want you to start caring about that yourself." 

With that, Skinner raised the paddle high in the air and brought it down with full force on Mulder's cheek. The slap sound filled the room and caused Mulder let out a loud grunt. Again the paddle made painful contact with the same buttcheek. This one caused a yelp to escape from his lips. He had forgotten how horrible the pain was. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth against the agony. 

Skinner was now picking up speed and was smacking him on that same cheek, covering every bit of it, especially the sit spot. 

))) SMACK, SMACK, SMACK ((( 

Over and over again. The smacking was the only sound that could be heard...that and... 

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!"" 

Mulder gripped the arms of the chair, screaming now with tears streaming down his face. He knew begging wouldn't stop Skinner so he didn't. He just cried and moaned and sobbed his heart out. 

Finally Skinner stopped... 

*Thank you, Jesus!* 

Before he could catch his breath, he felt a tremendous sting on his other butt cheek, causing Mulder's legs to buckle. Once he straightened up Skinner continued-- this time not starting slowly. He just laid into him with one smack after the other. 

))) SMACK, SMACK, SMACK ((( 

"Owwwww!!!!! Pllllleeeaase, ssssirrrr!!!!!!" 

))) SMACK, SMACK, SMACK ((( 

"Ohhhhh!!!!!!! Gaaaahhhhhd!!!!!! Plllllleeeeaase, stahhhhp!!!!!! 

Mulder was truly desperate now. He figured maybe begging might work... 

**Please God, make him stop** 

Mulder continued to pray and plead but Skinner was not letting up. He was determined to make this count. As he was about to bring the paddle down again, his phone rang. Skinner's paddle stopped in mid air. Kimberly was probably back. 

**Thank you, God. I promise I'll make this up to you. I'll never do anything to deserve this again...** 

Skinner removed his hand from Mulder's back and went to answer the phone. 

**I wonder how long she had been back before she called?** 

"Yes, Kimberly?" 

"Um...I'm back, sir. I have your card," Kimberly answered nervously. 

**Um...she said, um!!!! That ‘um’ was because she didn't know what to say after hearing me getting my ass paddled and my screams of pain. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!** 

"Thanks. Just keep it until I'm through here." Skinner moved away from his desk and returned to Mulder, who hadn't moved an inch, but was breathing hard. 

Skinner placed the paddle on his desk and sat at the edge, next to Mulder. He reached out and lifted Mulder's shirt, observing his handiwork. Mulder's butt was bright red from the tops of his hips to just below his cheeks. Man, that's gotta' sting, he said to himself. 

"Agent Mulder, as you are aware, my secretary has returned. I guess this is your lucky day. I'm done, so you can get up and pull up your pants." 

Mulder slowly raised himself up, seeing his ex-boss sitting with his arms folded on the edge of his desk-- watching him. He quickly wiped an arm across his eyes, then reached down for his underwear, pulling them up a little too gingerly over his battered buttocks. He bent again to retrieve his pants, which he fastened quickly. Next he turned to get his suit jacket and shrugged it on, all without looking at Skinner. 

Once he was dressed again, he raised his eyes to give Skinner a quick look. 

"Permission to leave, sir," Mulder said with a sniffle. 

After a slight pause, Skinner replied, "You have my permission, Agent." 

Mulder turned on his heels to make it out the door when he heard Skinner's voice again. 

"Mulder...." 

**SHIT!** 

Mulder stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Skinner, his eyes toward the floor and a serious pout on his lips. 

"I want you to know I'm going to always be here for you," Skinner said in his most sincere, tender voice. 

**Yeah, here for me and my ass... ** 

Mulder looked up at Skinner briefly then turned towards the door again. As he placed his hand on the knob, he said softly, "Thank you, sir." Then he opened the door and quickly went through-- practically sprinting pass Kimberly's desk. 

Skinner kept his gaze on the door then laughed to himself, shaking his head...

"I don't know why I even bother," he said aloud. Then he moved back behind his desk and picked up the paddle, placing it back in the drawer. He sat for a moment then a warm smile came to his face.  
"Yeah, I know why," he whispered to himself, opening the case file for his meeting. 

 

The End


End file.
